Vehicles, such as automobiles and aircraft, often include vehicle information systems for satisfying passenger demand for access to viewing content, such as entertainment, information content, or other viewing content, while traveling.
Conventional vehicle information (or entertainment) systems typically include overhead cabin video systems or seat-based video systems with individual controls such that viewing content is selectable by the passengers. Handheld (or portable) media devices also can be made available for selecting and presenting the viewing content. The viewing content can include audio and video content that is derived from a variety of content sources. Prerecorded viewing content, such as motion pictures and music, can be provided by internal content sources, such as audio and video players, that are installed aboard the vehicle. The conventional vehicle information systems likewise can include antenna systems for receiving viewing content, such as live television programming and/or Internet content, transmitted from one or more content providers (or sources) that are external to, and/or remote from, the vehicle. As desired, viewing content likewise can be stored within an internal memory system of the portable media devices.
Conventional vehicle information systems, however, suffer from numerous disadvantages. For example, few conventional vehicle information systems provide robust network security. Those vehicle information systems that do provide security distribute security components across multiple system elements, such as line replaceable units (or LRUs). However, these system elements themselves are insecure. For example, hardware and software applications that process and store commercial transaction information, such as credit card payment data, are distributed throughout current vehicle information systems, exposing sensitive data and placing confidential information at risk. Further, conventional vehicle information systems cannot identify security breaches.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved system and method for providing security for vehicle information systems in an effort to overcome the aforementioned obstacles and deficiencies of conventional vehicle information systems.
It should be noted that the figures are not drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the preferred embodiments. The figures do not illustrate every aspect of the described embodiments and do not limit the scope of the present disclosure.